


The Ripple Affect

by ChibiPanda



Category: MYNAME (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Brothers, Dancing, Friendship, Gen, Group dynamics, Hospital, Major Character Injury, OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPanda/pseuds/ChibiPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An injury shows just how close the members of MYNAME really are</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ripple Affect

The room was humid, heavy with heat from the Japanese summer; Insoo, Seyong, JunQ, and Chaejin had just finished practicing Pari Pari. They'd spent the last forty minutes perfecting the dance, at least as much as they could without Gunwoo.

"Seyong-ah, Insoo-hyung, can you run through the bboying again? I know you both wanted to do some at the concert." Gunwoo asked from the couch in their practice room. They had been at it for about five hours now and were exhausted.

JunQ slowly sat down on the floor leaning up against the mirror drinking the last of his water.

"Hyung, would you like another pack of ice?" Chaejin asked Gunwoo. The latter had managed to either pull, or strain, his rear earlier, which created a fair bit of laughter once they were all sure he was not seriously hurt.

"Thanks. That would be great Jinnie. Could you maybe grab another couple waters too?" 

"Sure Hyung." Chaejin left, whistling Shirayuki softly.

"What part are we missing?" Insoo questioned frowning slightly as he tried to stretch out chest.

"You guys aren't missing it," he shifted, "just your synchronization is off a bit."

"JunQ, could you get the music?" Seyong motioned to the younger as he positioned himself opposite Insoo.

Both bodies moved in unison to the music's rhythm, each hitting their mark perfectly, until the second part in the choreography. Seyong fell ever so slightly behind, while Insoo stayed on beat. 

Gunwoo clapped his hands to gain their attention, "That's it. That is the place, this time Seyong-ah was just a bit behind. It could just be because we are all tired, but why don't you guys run it a few more times anyway."

"Yeah, that sounds fine." Insoo paused noticing Chaejin return. "Hey Jinnie, you didn't happen to bring enough waters for all your hyungs did you?"

"Of course," Chaejin passed Seyong and Insoo water, before carelessly rolling one towards JunQ.

"Hey, you could have just handed it to me you know!"

"Yes, and you could have saved me at least one cup of ramen you pig," Chaejin smirked, and then returned to Gunwoo's side with a new ice pack and another bottle of water.

The music resumed.

"Hyung, how is your...uh...leg anyway? It isn't a bad injury right?" Chaejin questioned over the sound of the eldest and third eldest dancing.

"Nah, don't worry I think I just landed on it wrong is all." Gunwoo glanced at the youngest, then returned his gaze towards the others. "That was better! Almost right on I'd say."

"Cool, let us run it again shall we?" Insoo gave a comical smile towards Seyong as sweat rolled down the side of his angular face.

"Why of course kind sir," Seyong returned rather humorously, gaining a chuckle and grin form the other.

The music once again resumed.

"That's good Hyung. It would have been terrible if you'd been injured badly." Chaejin sighed before stretching out and leaning into the couch. "I mean with the concert only a few days away and all."

"I agree," Gunwoo glanced at the clock; 1am. "Ok, I think we should call it a-"

But his next line was interrupted by an anguished cry and a loud thump.

"Insoo-hyung," all eyes flashed toward the dancing members as Seyong's cry filled the room. "Hyung? Are you all right?" He'd seen it all. Insoo had just went up putting all his weight onto his right arm, before everything buckled and he collapsed rolling onto his back with a gasp. His eyes, teeth, and fists clenched painfully together. 

"Insoo?" Gunwoo was the next to call out, making his way toward the withering member.

Both JunQ and Chaejin looked on in shock. Never before had Insoo seemed like he was in pain; the situation was all too unreal.

Insoo let out the breath he'd been holding in a pained burst before once again holding it.

"What happened," Gunwoo's asked in a concerned voice, as he cautiously reached out to comfort Insoo, feeling the other boy's ridged body vibrate underneath his fingertips. "Can you breathe? Are you having trouble breathing?" noticing the other's resistance to do so, Gunwoo's worried tone only increased as did his fear.

"yes...no" through gritted teeth Insoo answered the other not liking cause worry. However, the pain was woven throughout each single syllable word which did little to decrease anyone's concerns.

"Did something break?" Seyong's voice went up an octave. "Or...or," he was at a loss.

"no..a," Insoo desperately tried to get his pain under control.

"JunQ! Go get the manager and tell him that Insoo-hyung is hurt. Have him call an ambulance." Gunwoo took a moment to look straight at him to make sure the message had been received, but before their eyes had even met JunQ was already out the door.

"No...I...it's fine." but the argument fell on deaths door, as crystal tears leaked out of Insoo's squinted eyes.

"Hyung, what happened? You said it wasn't a bone...was it a muscle? In your arm?" Seyong tried to keep his voice as calm as he could, but the adrenalin was not helping. 

Another pained gasp, "chest...I think..."

Chaejin let out a small sound of surprise when JunQ returned with the manager. Who, upon seeing the situation understood JunQ original request "Can you guys get him down stairs? It will be easier and faster that way, I'm going to go down, call an ambulance, and lead them to the lobby once they arrive." He left just as quickly as he arrived.

JunQ then took a tentative step towards the three eldest, "Can I help?"

"Yeah, you and Seyong come get his arms. Carefully, don't pull just stabilize and guide." Gunwoo instructed. Although he honestly didn't think putting Insoo on his back was the best idea, his mind wasn't fully working at the moment.

"I," a swallow, "I can walk...Gunwoo, just...help me up." Insoo's face may have been stricken with pain, but his eyes show the determination they all knew he carried.

"Alright," The leader breathlessly answered. "Seyong-ah, switch places with me. In case he falls I don't know if my leg will support him."

Wordlessly Seyong complied.

Insoo dropped his head back down onto the floor, trying to force the painful burning in his chest away. He opened his eyes when he felt a trembling hand slide under his neck and he tried to give a smile, though strained, to calm the stricken eyes of Gunwoo.

Carefully, Gunwoo and JunQ helped Insoo sit up. 

"Wait!" Chaejin's tension filled voice suddenly filled the room. He scurried to the couch and grabbed the abandoned ice pack he had brought for Gunwoo and went towards his hyungs. Carefully, he knelt down and slowly placed the ice pack to the now partially visible injury.

As Insoo sat up his tank top had slid down just enough to reveal a slightly red, slightly blue, swelling portion of his chest. Which had gone completely unnoticed by all, except Chaejin.

Insoo hissed as the ice touched his skin, "Sorry..." Chaejin's voice shook, but he refused to remove the ice pack. "I'm sorry," he repeated, "but it's swelling and starting to bruise and...and-"

"It's fine," Insoo gave a small smile.

With Chaejin holding the ice pack in place, the others helped Insoo stand. Although he swayed slightly, causing Seyong, JunQ, and Gunwoo to panic and grip his shoulders tighter, he managed to steady himself.

"Alright," Gunwoo slid his arm around Insoo's back and firmly secured his hand on the others waist.

Seyong moved to the other side watching carefully, while JunQ went ahead to clear the way and Chaejin continued to hold the ice pack in place as best he could.

"Honestly guys, it's probably nothing. Why don't we just go back-"

"It's not nothing. You are in pain. We are going to the hospital. End of story." Gunwoo's words left not room for argument.

With that the five made their way slowly, and awkwardly seeing as they had become an oddly shaped ten legged creature like cluster, down the stairs and toward the lobby. The elevator, which for the last five days hadn't been working, and the practice room being on the eighth floor did not make things any easier. Although Insoo was trying very hard to make it appear as though the pain level had went down, each step only intensified the sharp, tearing, burning sensation and even with his jaw clenched tight the occasional pained sound was heard.

The anxiety was intense.

Chaejin diligently kept the ice pack in place while walking dangerously backwards down the stairs. This meant that JunQ was walking just in front of him, in order to prevent him from falling; hopefully. 

Seyong maintained his position on one side of Insoo holding his hand. After the first flight of stairs he'd noticed Insoo's face had paled slightly and that the elder's fists were shaking, hoping to at least give some comfort he then had grabbed the struggling member's left hand and had yet to let go.

Gunwoo kept a secure grip as well. By the time they had reached the 3rd floor his concern was nearly immeasurable. His position meant that he could feel Insoo's body spasm in pain; he could feel each time the other took in or let out a strained breath; and he honestly just wished he'd never suggested that Seyong and Insoo continue to practice. 

After what felt like hours, though in reality was just about ten minutes, the group reached the lobby and with great care lowered their hyung onto an open seat.

"Thanks," Insoo exhaustively leaned his head back. "Why don't you guys go back to the-"

"No!"

"We are going with you to the hospital."

"Do you really think we'd just let you go alone? Do you think we'd even get any sleep?"

"We are coming with you." Gunwoo inputted as calmly as he could muster, whipping the sweat off of Insoo's forehead. "The manager will bring us." He looked up at JunQ and Seyong who were standing nearby, "Can one of you go out and tell the manager the situation and see when the ambulance is going to get here?" 

"Yeah..." JunQ answered before leaving.

Gunwoo then sat down next to his only hyung. "Do you think you just pulled a muscle?"

Insoo didn't open his eyes, but he did turn his head towards Gunwoo's hand. "I don't know. I mean I've pulled a muscle in my leg before and it didn't feel like this."

"Well, just relax now. We'll get you to the hospital and everything will be good." Seyong commented before noticing that Chaejin was still holding the ice pack in place and he took over, sitting down on the other side of Insoo. "I got it." Chaejin looked up and nodded, but didn't move from his crouched position in front of the slightly paled member. "Tell me if I'm pressing to hard hyung. I wish we had something for the pain..."

"Does it feel any better?" Chaejin asked, his worried eyes shining slightly.

"Yeah, don't worry too much Jinnie. It's probably nothing." he gave the youngest a slight smile, "It's my own fault anyway, should have warmed up better." He added hoping to take away any guilt that may have been present in the leader's heart.

Even as Insoo said those words, Gunwoo knew it wasn't the full truth. He'd known Insoo for a few years now and this was the worst injury the other had experience. The situation was unsettling.

The next few minutes went by agonizingly slowly. Then in a flurry of activity the electronic doors opened, with their manager leading the way through the double doors, followed closely by the EMTs and JunQ.

The other three members moved, albeit reluctantly, and retreating backward giving the medical personnel room to help their hyung.

Suddenly the room was filled with formal Japanese phrases, the two paramedics conversing with each other and the boy's manager interjecting every so often.

Then the younger of the two EMTs turned toward Insoo. He began questioning him, but through the exhausted pain-filled haze Insoo was only able to catch a few words. The stress of the situation started to show on his face; it was like being placed in the middle of a crowd without the ability to communicate but desperately needing to.

Gunwoo stepped forward again, and in the best Japanese he could muster addressed the man, "during our dance practice, Insoo-san...uh...here...pain became...uh..." not knowing the word for chest began patting his own. He sighed, relieved to see that not only did the man seem to understand him but their manager also seemed to notice Insoo's inability to communicate, and proceeded to take over the conversation. 

After a few minutes the older EMT left and return with a gurney, the sight of which caused Seyong, JunQ, and Chaejin to crack. Although they had managed to keep their fear and anxiety generally in check, the appearance of the gurney, which meant that the professionals believed Insoo either shouldn't or couldn't walk to the ambulance by himself, was just too much. 

A fact which did not go unnoticed by Insoo, whom had spotted there devastated faces as he was being helped onto the gurney. "Guys, I'm fine." But it brought little comfort to the other members.

Gunwoo took a deep breath, "Manager-hyung, can one of us go with him?" he didn't intend to ask, but it wasn't just the younger members who were affected by this situation. He, himself, was very uncomfortable and unsure of what to do as well, and seeing Insoo's commitment to being their hyung; seeing him, even though he is just as lost as them and in pain, try so hard to care for the other members just made Gunwoo do it. "I know you probably want us to go back to the dorm, but we wouldn't be able to relax there anyway."

After the manager questioned the paramedics, he returned his gaze toward the other four boys, "One or two of you can, but the others will have to come with me. We'll be following right behind them, so don't worry too much." 

The four boys let out a simultaneous sighed before Gunwoo spoke again, this time directed at the other members, "I know we all want to ride with him, but I think it would make more since if just one of us went. This situation is stressful enough, and I know you all wouldn't mean too but I think your unease and concern would just add to that stress." he added quietly. 

Though hesitant, they agreed.

Once the paramedics had Insoo secured, they proceeded to move him to the ambulance. Gunwoo followed as well, leaving the other members with the manager.

In the ambulance, the young paramedic locked the gurney in place and motioned Gunwoo to the opposite seat. Then he began getting the I.V ready, and in broken Korean said to the boys, "This will help the pain." He reached out and grabbed Insoo's right arm, but stopped suddenly when the movement of the limb resulted in a pained gasp from the injured man. "Sorry," the EMT then reached for the left arm and began placing the I.V.

Gunwoo slowly started rubbing Insoo's leg, trying to convey his concern through the simple touch. It pained him to see his friend suffer. It had taken awhile for the two of them to become close, but now they really were like brothers. He was glad that the others didn't have to watch their hyung wither in agony again.

"I'm fine Gunwoo-ah," Insoo offered a small smile which was momentarily replaced with a grimace as the needle was inserted into his left hand. 

"Yeah..."

Thankfully the ride to the hospital wasn't that long and soon Insoo was taken into an exam room, leaving Gunwoo waiting for the remaining members to arrive.

Shortly thereafter his cell phone went off, "Hello?"

"Gunwoo-ah, it's Seyong. We managed to get stuck in traffic. Manager-hyung says we'll probably be there within 30 minutes though..."

Gunwoo glanced in the direction where Insoo had been taken, "Don't worry. They are just examining him right now."

"Really..." suddenly Seyong's voice grew quieter, likely trying to hide the next question from the younger members, "Was he in a lot of pain? I know he tries to hide it from us but... Did they give him something for the pain in the ambulance?"

"Yeah, they did," he paused looking towards his left, where a young mother was waiting with a small child, "They tried to move his arm and he cried out." Gunwoo admitted honestly lowering his head. "We are going to have to pay close attention to him while he's healing. Hyung will try to hide it from us."

"Yeah...we will hyung..."

"I just..." Gunwoo stopped, unsure if he should be too honest with his dongsaeng.

"What hyung?"

"I don't like seeing him, or any of you, in pain."

"I know...but he'll be alright."

"We've never really dealt with something like this before...It’s always Insoo-hyung caring for us when we are hurt or sick. It’s never been the other way around. He’s good at this kind of thing. What if we aren’t? We have to care for him like he does for us."

"And we will." Seyong sighed quietly, “Insoo-hyung is just too much of an omma.”

“Yeah. He really is too good to us.” Gunwoo chuckled slightly, “Now I am sounding like the husband…”

“Well, you are the appa of our family,” Seyong’s smile could be heard through the phone. “We were only kind of joking when we filmed that episode you know?”

"I know." Just then a person approached him, "Hey, someone's coming. I think it might be about hyung. If it's anything important I'll let you know, otherwise message me when you get here and I'll tell you where we are." After ending the call Gunwoo stood up.

"Hello, you are Kang Insoo-san's friend correct?" A middle aged nurse questioned in Japanese. Gunwoo gave a nod and she continued, "Follow me I'll bring you to his room."

When they arrived she motioned to the door and then bowed and left. Gunwoo paused before continuing through the door. Inside Insoo was propped up on the bed closest to the window, his right arm confined to a sling, apparently having a conversation with a doctor.

"Alright, Insoo I'll see you later this morning. Rest well." The doctor then turned and bowed toward Gunwoo before leaving the two alone.

"Gunwoo, you look exhausted. Go home and sleep." Were the first words out of the eldest's mouth.

Gunwoo smiled slightly, "No. In fact the others should be here soon too." He then took the seat next to the bed. "You seem to be feeling better. What did the doctor say?"

Insoo looked toward his leader, "I do feel better. They have pain medicine pumping into my vein." He tried to lighten the mood.

"Which is good, because seeing you in pain is not something I, or the others, ever want to experience again." 

Insoo sighed at that, "Sorry...it wasn't intentional." Then he added, "at least it was me and not Seyong. He's our dancer. I can just hold back for awhile, it won't really affect anything, but he wouldn't be able to do that."

"What are you talking about? You're our dancer too." Gunwoo shook his head lightly, "Now answer my other question. What did the doctor say?" With a small start he pulled his phone out of his pocket, "The others want to know where we are. What number is this?"

"539, I think." 

"Right." He finished his reply, "Ok, spill."

"He doesn't know. I mean, he knows that I either pulled or tore the muscle..." Insoo paused for a moment. "He thinks it's probably torn." Seeing the flash of fear spread through Gunwoo's feature he continued, "In the morning I'll have a CT or MRI scan to be certain. He is certain, however, that it isn't completely torn because I can still move my arm. So don't worry too much. And don't tell the others. At least not until I know for certain." Gunwoo's gaze may have lost some of the fear but the concern and worry was still the dominant emotion. "Honestly, Gunwoo don't look so worried. It's not that big of a deal. I mean, it's me. I can handle it."

Gunwoo sighed slightly, wishing Insoo was more willing to allow others in, "You can, but it isn't going to stop our worrying." Insoo looked like he was going to interrupt but Gunwoo continued, "and I can't promise anything regarding the others. They are just as worried as I am and deserve to know what’s going on. Hyung or not."

"I know that...but there isn't any reason for them to worry more." the eldest continued to argue lightly.

"What do you mean? Of course there is a reason. You are our friend, band mate, and brother. Stop being stubborn." Gunwoo added the last part quietly.

Insoo laid his head back against the wall, "I know. I just..." 

Then the door opened, revealing the remaining members.

"Hey guys." Insoo greeted with a smile, motioning lightly with his I.V. restricted left hand for them to enter. 

"Hyung, how are you feeling? Are you still in a lot of pain? They gave you something, right?"

"Do we know what happened? Is it bad? Are you staying here overnight?"

"Do you have to stay in the hospital overnight? Do you know what's wrong? Does it still hurt?"

"Guys one at a time," Insoo chuckled softly. "I'm feeling much better, so don't worry. The doctor thinks I pulled my muscle. And yes I have to stay overnight, because he wants to make sure that's all that happened," He skillfully cherry-picked the doctor's words in order to calm his troubled dongsaengs. 

“I’m glad you’re not hurting anymore Hyung,” JunQ said with a relieved smile.

“Do you need any more ice?” Chaejin questioned.

"No, Jinnie don’t worry.” Insoo smile slightly, though he was starting to feel uncomfortable with all the attention on him. “So. You all should go back to the dorms and get some sleep. It's already past three in the morning. You all need to get some sleep."

"Right..." Seyong said monotonously with a somewhat aggravated expression. "Hyung, we don't have a schedule tomorrow, we want to know for sure what happened so that we know how to help, and we wouldn't be able to sleep anyway, or at least I wouldn’t. Besides we just got here."

Insoo gave a somewhat exasperated sigh, "You shouldn't have to worry about me at all. That's my job." 

"But we do...so, please, just let us hyung." JunQ inputted as he found a chair and moved in near the bed. The remaining standing members followed suit.

"So. Now that that is settled," Seyong shifted his chair to better face Insoo. "Tell us what the doctor actually said. Don't give me that look, I can always tell when people are keeping things from me. None of you should be surprised by that anymore."

A scoff erupted from Insoo, "We won't know for sure until morning. Which is why I need to stay here, so that in a few hours they can run a few test and determine exactly what happened. But honestly, you all really need to go back to the dorm. So you can at least change out of your practice clothes, take a shower, sleep, and eat. They said I won't even be examined again until seven at the earliest anyway. So please."

"I agree with him." The manager, who had come in unnoticed, agreed.

"As do I," Gunwoo offered, giving Seyong a poignant look.

"Yes," Seyong agreed as well, "So you three will go home, and do everything hyung asked, while I stay here and keep Insoo-hyung company." 

Gunwoo nodded with a smile before standing up, lightly patting Insoo's leg, and motioning to the remaining members to do so as well. 

JunQ noticed that the youngest had started to drift to sleep in his chair, "Jinnie. Jinseok-ah, come on we are going to head home for awhile."

"hmmm. Oh, yeah." Chaejin mumbled.

"Rest well Insoo-hyung. You too Seyong-ah." Gunwoo waved as he herded the others toward the door.

"Feel better. Goodnight."

"See you both in a few hours. We'll be back before 8."

"Go, get some sleep." Insoo called out.

"Bye guys." As the others left Seyong turned back towards Insoo. "You look tired hyung. Do you want to try to get some sleep? Or some food?"

"Seyong-ah, you should really get some sleep yourself."

"Is that a 'I'm tired Seyong-ah, but in order for me to get rest I have to know that you are also resting,' answer or a 'I am really uncomfortable with this entire situation and probably won't sleep tonight. However, I want you to rest because even if I could use some comfort, and even though I know that the five of us are like brothers, I have to be the eldest and look out for everyone regardless of the situation' answer. Because if it's the second one, I'm staying up with you." 

Insoo let out an airy laugh amused, then, cautiously, he started to lie down. Which was proving difficult. Even with the pain medicine coursing through his body, using his right arm at all caused pain and his left was attracted to the I.V.

Seeing his struggle Seyong immediately helped, "Hyung. I know you are the oldest and that you feel the need to prove that you are strong and reliable, but ask when you need help." As Insoo settled, Seyong pulled the covers up a bit. "Please..." he added.

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"About making you all worry, about making you all lose sleep," he paused for a moment, "I'm not going to be able to do that solo bboy dance with you either. I know that you really wanted us to do that together, so I'm also sorry about that..."

"Stop." Seyong shifted due to the raising discomfort that came with his hyung's continuing apology. "It's not like any of this was your fault anyway. And don't worry about the dancing bit, we weren't ready anyway. We can just wait until your back to 100% then worry about that stage." 

"Yeah."

"Whatever happens, you always have us." He stood and went to turn off the light before returning. "It's already after 4...let's at least try to get some sleep. Ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks for staying. You didn't have to but,"

"I don't care if you're older than me. I had to." Seyong patted Insoo lightly on the leg before moving to the couch placed against the wall. "Besides, if I didn't stay Gunwoo would have tried, and if he didn't JunQ would have. Chaejin too, you know if he hadn't have been falling asleep in the chair."

"Yeah..."

***

Seyong was awoken by the sound of a jostling bed and rustling blankets. At first he didn't think anything of it, having shared a room for the last few years, but then the events of the early morning hours flashed through his mind. As his eyes popped open and he noticed three things; Insoo-hyung was in his bed, he was wake, and it was nearly eight in the morning. "Good morning Hyung," he mumbled through a yawn.

"Morning."

"Did you sleep well? How are you feeling? When is the doctor going to check on you? Have the other's gotten here yet?" 

Insoo laughed, not the normal full body jovial laugh but a laugh none the less, "I didn't sleep much honestly. Stop. You don't need to look so upset. Even if you had stayed up nothing would have changed. Except you also wouldn't have slept." 

Seyong sighed, slowly got off the couch and moved toward the bed. He stretched before he sat down, "I would have, though. Stayed up with you." He sighed again, this time however it was full of pained disappointment. "You didn't answer my other questions."

"The doctor stopped by about an hour ago. I'm scheduled for an MRI scan at 9:15." he shifted slightly trying to find a more comfortable position, "and no, I haven't heard from the others yet. Hopefully, they are all still sleeping."

"Good, I'll message Gunwoo to let him know," Seyong, disregarding the last portion of Insoo's answer, got up and fluidly retrieved his phone then returned to his seat.

"Seyong-ah just let them sleep. They-"

"Sent." Seyong tossed his phone back onto the couch, completely ignoring the other's protest. Moments later a 'Kakao Talk' sounded from the discarded phone. "See, they were awake anyway. Now, besides the obvious, what's wrong?" Although he kept a light tone the question was sincere. 

Insoo leaned back against the propped up pillows, he opened his mouth but was interrupted by a nurse. However, the intrusion only lasted a few minutes. After replacing the I.V. she once again left the two boys alone. "Honestly, I'm pretty nervous about the MRI... I mean. I know I told you guys that it was probably nothing, but the doctor thinks there is likely a tear. And depending on the severity of that tear..."

Seyong watched and waited, then spoke, "What's the worst case."

Insoo looked up for a moment, debating how to answer, "Well absolute worst case, would be a complete tear and would need surgery to fix. But he thinks that is unlikely because I still have movement in my arm."

In that instant Insoo didn't seem like the eldest. For the first time since they had met Seyong felt like he was older, but only for an instant.

"He's guessing it's somewhere around… What he called it? A grade two. Which I guess is partial tearing of the muscle." He left out a small huff before adding, "You can't tell JunQ or Jinnie. They are already worried enough. We can let them know, or not, once we know exactly how bad the injury is."

"What would a partial tear mean?"

"Don't worry about it too much. I don't think it would affect the group that much."

"Hyung, we don't care about that right now!" Seyong gave a rather aggravated huff.

"I do. We have worked hard to get where we are Seyong-ah."

"But-" 

"Really, don't worry. I won't let this injury affect the group, and that means it won't affect any of you. I promise."

Seyong was about to make a heated response, but before he was able to speak another spoke, "What wouldn't affect the group or us?" Gunwoo and the others had returned. They were already halfway to the hospital when Seyong had messaged them.

Seyong gave a frustrated growl like sound, "Gunwoo-hyung, could you guys step out for a minute?"

"What hyung, we just got here!" Chaejin spoke up clearly not understanding the situation.

"Seyong-ah, just let them stay. It's fine." Insoo tired to avoid the previous topic. 

"Fine." Seyong stood up in annoyance, "But just so you know Hyung, I'm not worried about the group. That wasn't why I was asking. I was asking because I was worried about you. I was worried about what you'd have to go through if it was torn." He gave a slight bow to the others, "I'm going to grab some food." With that he left the room.

"What did he mean by 'torn'?" JunQ questioned as he moved Seyong's forgotten cell phone and sat on the couch.

"Insoo-hyung told me last night that the doctor believes he has torn a muscle in his chest." Gunwoo answered calmly. Leaving the younger two somewhat stunned and the elder shocked.

"Gun-"

"That is why Hyung had to stay overnight, so that he could get it confirmed today. Then the doctor can decide on treatment."

"Gunwoo, there was no need to-"

"To what?" Chaejin raised an eyebrow and lowered himself next to JunQ, "To tell us that it could be serious?"

"I hate to tell you this Insoo-hyung," JunQ added, "but we saw you just after the injury. We know it's at least somewhat serious."

"And we'd rather be prepared for the worst so that we know how to help you recover," Chaejin continued.

“Don’t you always say it’s best to understand a situation before going into it?”

Insoo stayed silent.

"Why don't you and JunQ go find Seyong and get some food from the cafeteria?" Gunwoo commented.

"uh, yeah ok. Come on Hyung." Chaejin pulled JunQ out the door.

The eldest members remained silent for a moment more.

"Seyong-ah is upset that I seem to care more about the group then myself." Insoo said softly, "but that's just how I am. There isn't any reason for you all to worry about me. I mean I'm not going to die or anything...and MYNAME can easily exist without me anyway."

"So am I." Seeing the confusion on Insoo's face, Gunwoo clarified. "I'm upset that you place the team above yourself in this situation too. You need to let us help you."

Insoo was silent again.

"MYNAME is the five of us. Together. We're lucky. We all get along really well." Gunwoo paused, "I don't know why you seem so against us caring about you, but we do."

Insoo sighed, "I know. I know, I mean...I'm just not used to it."

“Well, get used to it because until your back to normal we won’t be leaving you alone.”

There was a soft knock on the door sounded, followed by the doctor and his nurse entering the room, "Good morning Insoo-san. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, sir." Insoo answered 

"Good. So since you are unable to move during the MRI, we think it would be best to sedate you. The entire process could take up to an hour, and staying still for that long, given the nature of the injury, might be rather painful. Is that alright?"

"Uhh, I'm sorry but I'm really not that good at Japanese." Insoo replied.

"Right." The doctor pulled out his phone and typed a bit before approaching the boys, "Here. Do you understand now?"

"Yes. Thank you," Insoo seemed apprehensive. "but...uh."

"You don't have to decide this moment. We'll come back in 5 minutes, to let you think it over." The doctor gave a smile before leaving with the nurse.

Insoo gave out a pathetic sounding whine, something that Gunwoo had never heard him do before.

"Insoo-hyung, what's wrong."

"I don't want to be sedated." He said flatly.

Gunwoo chuckled lightly, "Well, I don't blame you, but it's for the best."

"But..."

Gunwoo laughed and ran a hand through his hair, "Hyung, you need this. We all would rather have you unconscious for a few hours than in pain. Honestly, you sound so young whining like that."

"I'm not whining." Insoo turned his head scoffing, then moments later started laughing. "Ok, yes I'm whining." He turned back, "but I don't like this."

"Neither do we." 

They waited in silence until the doctor returned. 

*** 

"Made up your mind? Good." The doctor commented after seeing Insoo's nod, then motioned to the nurse, who injected the medication into Insoo's I.V. "You'll start to feel the effects within the next 15 or 20 minutes. We'll come back around then." The doctor then bid them goodbye and left with the nurse.

Gunwoo looked away from the door and back to his hyung. "Insoo, calm down. What happened, you were fine a minute ago." Gunwoo stood and moved to sit next to Insoo on the bed.

"This is real, huh?" Insoo took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves, he gave a hollow laugh before continuing, "I hope the drugs work soon and I pass out."

Gunwoo frowned, "Everything will be fine." He hated seeing Insoo's strong exterior crumble, and in last 15 hours he'd seen it happen far too many times, "just relax. We'll all be here."

"Ughh, we're supposed to have a concert in three days..." Insoo gave a defeated sigh. "What are we going to do? What if it is actually serious? What if I have to stop performing? What if-"

"Stop." Gunwoo's voice sounded anxious. "First let's lay you down," carefully he helped the other lay down on the bed. "Deep breaths, ok? Everything will be fine. If you need to not dance at the concert, or sit, everyone will understand. Alright? And remember, you said yourself that the doctor doesn't think it is super serious. So you don't have to worry about that." Gunwoo continued to try and sound reassuring, though he himself was rather fearful. 

Insoo gave an air laugh, "We're both freaked out." he took a deep breath, "everything with be fine Gunwoo-ah."

Gunwoo smiled.

Just then the door opened, revealing the remaining members and a good deal of assorted food.

"We're back!" Chaejin called out excitedly. 

"Sorry it took so long. Seyong-hyung was hard to find and the line was so long," JunQ remarked placing the food on the couch and table.

Seyong slowly shuffled over to Insoo, "I'm really sorry about earlier. I just-"

"It's fine, Seyong-ah."

Seyong released a breath, the smile, "What do you want to eat Hyung? Anything?"

"No, I'm good."

"But Insoo-hyung, you haven't eaten since before practice yesterday. You really should eat something." Chaejin glanced at the eldest before rummaging through one of the bags they brought, "Here! At least eat some jello." Chaejin didn't wait for a response before walking over to Insoo's bed and sitting down on the edge. "Open wide hyung."

This caused snickers to erupt form Seyong and JunQ, and a soft smile to grow on Gunwoo's face.

Regardless of previous protests Insoo did open his mouth.

"Only a few bites though Chaejin. They've given Hyung some medication to make him fall asleep so that he won't be uncomfortable during the exam." Gunwoo informed the youngest.

"Really?! But...why would they need to put you out. I mean you don't seem to be in much pain anymore. You're not in much pain, right?" JunQ rambled anxiously.

Gunwoo answered for Insoo, whose mouth was full, "It will just be less stressful that way. He wouldn't be able to move during the exam, so instead of having to stay still regardless of being uncomfortable, he can just sleep through it."

"Which is good, because he didn't sleep much last night." Seyong adds also.

"Ok, as long as he's not in pain I guess," JunQ sounded somewhat defeated still.

"I'm good Jinnie, thanks." Insoo yawned, "Don't worry too much JunQ-ah."

"You sure? You only ate a few bites."

"I'm sure Jinnie."

Chaejin looked disappointed, but stopped feeding Insoo.

"Jinnie, you must like feeding Insoo-hyung," Seyong teased.

"It's not like that," Chaejin blushed.

"It's not like that~," JunQ laughed at his own impersonation causing Chaejin to smile. "Here Gunwoo-hyung, we brought food for you too!" JunQ offered.

"Oh, what?"

"We got sandwiches, chips, pudding, jello...basically we cleared out anything within like five feet of us." Seyong answered with a smirk, "We figured we'd be here for awhile. I mean Hyung's scan will take at least an hour."

Gunwoo glanced back to Seyong as he rummaged through the bags looking for a sandwich, "Yeah. Hopefully, we get all the answers and all of us get to go home soon after that."

“Will they know right away if he gets to go home?”

“I’d imagine so.” Gunwoo commented pulling out a sandwich from the bag, “I mean once they know exactly what’s wrong, they’ll know exactly what needs to be done to help it heal.”

"Yeah Hyung doesn't want to stay in the hospital again. Right Hyung?" Chaejin looked up from the jello he was finishing.

When no reply came, JunQ glanced toward the other half of the Kang brothers. "Oh. Wow, those meds must have been strong or Insoo-hyung was exhausted because he's already out."

“He was exhausted.” Seyong stated grabbing a pudding out of the bag, “He said he didn’t really sleep last night.” 

“What do you think the doctor is going to find?” JunQ mumbled through his half eaten candy bar.

Comfortable silence filled the room as the telltale signs of a typhoon began to stir outside.

Gunwoo sighed as he took a bite out of his sandwich, “Hopefully, he’ll just have to keep his arm in a sling for awhile.” he said after swallowing.

The next few minutes were filled with mindless conversation until the doctor reappeared and the nurse escorted them to the waiting area.

They didn’t know what was coming, but they knew that no matter what happened they’d be there for Insoo just like he was always there for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an interview where they discussed Insoo and Gunwoo getting injured during practice. It is a work of fiction. I don’t say it often, but there is a possibility of a sequel if people are interested or I get inspired. Was cross listed on Tumblr/AFF/LJ ages ago...
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3 HAPPY INSOO DAY <3


End file.
